Second Chances Never Too Old To Learn
by jtbwriter
Summary: When Chrystal Austin overhears a plot by the parent of one of her students to eliminate the competition for the school pep squad, Steve and Jaime Austin enlist the help of Rick and A.J. Simon to protect not only the students, but their daughter. Simon & S
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: Never Too Old To Learn

When Chrystal Austin overhears a plot by the parent of one of her students to eliminate the competition for the school pep squad, Steve and Jaime Austin enlist the help of Rick and A.J. Simon to protect not only the students, but their daughter.

(As always, the characters of Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man/Bionic Woman are owned by Universal Pictures. No money is being made on them and the original characters belong to me and are mine-no you can't have them!)

"There, I think that'll hold."

Rick Simon put down his hammer, and wiped sweat from his forehead as he proudly surveyed a newly finished window frame. From the inside, his son Robbie swept up wood shavings then dumped them into a can resting outside the window. Next to him Jaime Austin finished installing curtain rods by "power" drilling screws into the brackets.

"Nice work, guys. All we have to do is give it one more coat of paint and install the wiring, and we can move in." Steve Austin added, grinning as he put down his own tools, then reached through the window and took his wife's drill from her.

"Thanks, Steve. I think I'm ready to call it a day." She sighed, then followed Robbie out of the building and shut the door.

The four of them stood in silence for a moment, admiring the neat little cabin complete with porch and a small garden. A shiny silver vent whirled on the roof in the September breeze; already cooling the interior while the exterior was finished.

"Would any of our workers like a nice cold drink?"

At once Rick and Steve turned, as Laurie Simon and Chrystal Austin came towards them holding bottles of beer and soda, followed by Robin Simon with a picnic basket. Robbie at once came out to help put out the contents of the container, earning his sister's teasing about "hollow stomachs".

"Now that's what I call a bonus." Rick snickered, taking his wife's hand and giving her a kiss, as Steve gave his daughter a hug. "I'm glad you came, Chrissie. All ready for school to start?"

"Just about; I could use Mom to help go over my lesson plan tonight before I turn it in tomorrow." The young teacher replied, handing her parents each a drink.

"I think I can handle that." Jaime smiled at her daughter. "I can't believe you're starting your second year at Crested Ridge, does it feel any different this time?"

"No, because it's all new students in everything but my homeroom group. I'm hoping they'll be as willing to learn as last year's classes." Chrystal said hopefully. At that Laurie turned around.

"If you like, Chrissy, I'll come and do a week like last year, maybe each day a different time period in Grandmother Kasey's and Grandfather Gene's life?"

"That would be great-I love being able to give them that kind of living history!" the younger Austin enthused.

"Thank you, buddy, just for that I'll make breakfast for you guys manana!" Steve exclaimed, and Rick laughed.

"Well, if my wife's stories bring that kind of response….maybe I ought to ask her to speak every week." He teased.

Amid the catcalls and ragging, Rick was pleased to see how happy the Austins were to see their daughter doing well. It had been hard pulling up stakes in Ojai, but having them all there helped make it worthwhile.

After the impromptu party, Rick and A.J. and Steve decided to try to finish the cabin before Jaime's birthday, so they could properly "christen" it with a family get-together.

As a result, the three men often ended their work with fishing poles in the creek and plenty of stories of how big the fish were that got away.

A few weeks after the school year started, Rick went to pick A.J. up to see one of the kids ball games, only to find Steve and Jaime Austin waiting for him.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" he asked, feeling slightly uneasy as to why his friends were there on a week day.

"Nothing much, 'cept I was thinking of going with you two, until we spoke with Chrystal…seems there's a little problem starting at the school.". Steve explained. "I was hoping, maybe you and A.J. could stop by and see her?"

"Sure, pal. Although, I'm surprised, I thought Crested Ridge was a quiet place." Rick mused. "Fill me in on the problem and that way we can figure out what to do."

Jaime looked at her husband, then sighed. "I'm glad you and A.J. are available. Chrystal was in her classroom yesterday afternoon when she heard two parents complaining about their daughter's chances in making the pep squad. She didn't think anything about it until one of the fathers told the other he could "arrange" to make the top two girls drop out. When she went to see who the speakers were, all she saw was the backs of two men walking away, and two of the mothers of her new students."

A.J. leaned forward, a concerned look on his face. "She didn't say anything, did she?"

"When she opened the door, the two women looked startled, then said hello to her. She didn't know whether they were involved, so she made some small talk then went back to her classroom. I'm just glad she told us when she came home."

"And I'm glad you came to us. Why don't we get some lunch then we can go over to the school. Ceci's game isn't until 3pm, so we'll meet you at the ball field." Rick suggested.

"That'll work, thanks, guys." Steve said, relieved.

After lunch, Rick and A.J. drove over to the recently updated high school, where they spotted Chrystal in her classroom window.

"There she is…wait a minute, her door's locked…" Rick twisted the handle, then knocked at the window, and heard a "who's there?" from inside.

"It's Uncle Rick and A.J., honey. Everything okay?"

A moment later the door was opened, and a relieved-looking Crystal was in the doorway.

"It is, now that you're here. I'm glad to see you guys." She smiled, giving the brothers each a hug.

"And we're glad to be here, come on, show us what you did with your classroom." A.J. said, seeing a couple of students hanging around.

Going inside the spacious room, Rick waited until she closed the door, then asked, "Has anyone mentioned or referred to what you heard yesterday?"

"No, though a couple of the girls asked me to come see them tryout tomorrow. I told them I would love to see how the auditions have changed since I was in Pep." Chrystal replied, sitting behind her desk. "After they left, I wondered if my being asked was a way of seeing if I knew anything, but Corrine and Shelly are students I had last year, and I think the parents I saw are new." She frowned. "Boy am I glad Mom and Dad talked to you, I've been debating whether to tell the new Principal or not…but if I don't….what if something happens?"

"Well, how about we hang around tomorrow while the tryouts are going on-you can point out who the parents are and see if you recognize any of the fathers." Rick offered, then a rap on the door brought them up short.

"Come in." Chrystal called, and a dark haired woman entered the room.

"Chrystal, I'm sorry to interrupt, but a student came to the offices saying they saw two strangers at your door, and since they didn't check in at the office…" she explained, eyeing the Simons.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Mitchell, these are friends of my parents, Rick and A.J. Simon, they're private investigators. I asked them to stop by as there was an incident yesterday, and I wanted their advice." The young teacher replied, turning and adding, "Mrs. Mitchell is the vice principal, I should have had you guys stop in at the office for a pass."

"I understand, my dear. I'm pleased to meet you gentlemen." She shook their hands, then frowned.

"What kind of incident?"

Rick saw Chrystal hesitate, and he nodded at her.

"Yesterday I was here in my room, filling out my attendance report, when I heard several parents talking outside. At first I didn't pay any attention, until I heard them complaining about the "competition" for the few spots available. That's when I heard a man say that he could arrange for the top two girls to "drop out". At first I thought that I had misunderstood, then the second man said, "you mean, you can persuade them to quit?" I got up to see who these guys were, and when I opened the door, all I saw was two women talking, and the backs of two men walking away."

Mrs. Mitchell, cleared her throat, then slowly sat down at one of the desks.

"Did ….did you recognize either of the men?"

"No, ma'am, and I didn't know the two women either, except that they are new to the school." Chrystal replied.

There was a moment of silence, then the vice principal looked at the three of them.

"I've heard of your work, gentlemen. I'm very glad Chrystal called you, for…well, if something was to happen, I wouldn't know what to do. Is there a chance you can come to the Pep tryouts, keep an eye out for trouble?"

Rick and A.J. looked at Chrystal, then A.J. spoke. "Mrs. Mitchell, we would be pleased to help out, but …..is there a reason someone would want to be on the squad that badly?"

The older woman shook her head. "I hope not, but you know children have a funny way of compensating for things that adults can't let go. Some parents make up for their own inadequacies by living their dreams through their children."

"That I understand…" A.J. gave a rueful grin at his brother, then grew serious again as Rick told Mrs. Mitchell, "A.J. and I will come a little early for the auditions, and in case anyone asks, we can say we're insurance representatives, making sure all the safety guidelines are being followed."

"That will be easy to explain, Mr. Simon, thank you." She replied, a relieved tone in her voice. "I can tell Mr. Chester, the principal, that I arranged your presence. If you arrive at 2:00 pm, before the school bell, I'll have your passes ready to pick up."

A bell went off, and immediately Mrs. Mitchell glanced at her watch.

"That's the maintenance bell, I have to go. Goodbye, gentleman, Chrystal…thank you for contacting them, my dear. I'll see you tomorrow morning at our staff meeting."

As the door closed behind the educator, Rick shook his head. "Something's off with her…I wonder…"

"She's worried about something, Uncle Rick….I've never seen her so nervous…maybe I shouldn't have said anything…." Chrystal started, then A.J. interrupted her.

"Don't second-guess yourself, Chrissie. You did the right thing. Why don't you ride home with us, save your folks the gas." He smiled.

"I will, thanks Uncle A.J….." she started, only to be stopped by the sound of breaking glass. As they all turned to look, a flaming object flew through the air, then landed on the linoleum floor and exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

"Down!" Rick yelled, yanking Chrystal down behind her desk and shielding her as A.J. grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall and dove to the floor. As flames and smoke flashed over their heads, the younger Simon crawled around the desks and aimed the hose at the burning device, dousing the plume of flame and smoke.

As the smoke lifted, Rick sat up, then asked the others, "Everyone okay?"

"Yes, Uncle Rick, thanks…." Chrystal managed, shaking, then A.J. wiped his eyes free of smoke-induced tears. "I'll live, but Linda's going to kill me for ruining this shirt."

The moment of levity eased the nervous air in the room as Rick pulled his shirt over his nose and mouth, then took the classroom trash can and put it over the still smoking object.

Suddenly a siren sounded nearby as Rick helped Chrystal up, and immediately she went to the intercom. "I need security….we've had a small fire in Room 21."

"The fire department has been alerted….is anyone hurt?" A man's voice replied, and she answered, "No, but we need the police, someone threw a burning ….." she turned and looked to Rick and A.J., who were gingerly lifting the trash can to examine a small burnt tube on the floor.

"Pipe bomb." Rick said furiously.

The man on the other end audibly gulped. "I'll send someone right over."

As Chrystal flipped the intercom switch off, Rick pressed a button on his watch.

"Ron, it's Rick, can you hear me?"

A.J. nodded. "Good idea, Rick."

Within minutes, school security arrived, and Rick and A.J. helped Chrystal take her purse and things outside, while the damage to the classroom was assessed. Soon Phoenix PD had its forensic team inside as well, as Capt. Ron Johnson took the trios statement.

"That was too close, Rick. Chrystal, did you see anything when you turned at the sound of the glass breaking?" he said finally, as they sat in the school office, a cup of coffee in the young teachers hand.

"No, just the sound…then when I turned and saw the flame hit the carpet, I thought I was going to scream. That's when Uncle Rick pulled me under the desk, then Uncle A.J. got the fire extinguisher and put the fire out." She replied, then took a deep shuddering breath. At that Rick put a comforting arm around Chrystal, as A.J. described how he and Rick covered the explosive device, then how school security was notified.

"Nice work, guys. Honey, you did just fine, thank you for being so patient with our questions." Ron gently told her, then nodded to the policeman at the door, who opened it to reveal a worried-looking Steve and Jaime.

"Chrissie…."

"Mom, Dad…" she whispered, then flew into their arms, as Rick and A.J. followed Ron out into the hallway.

"Thank God you two were with her." he said, once they were outside. "Did you get a look at that thing?"

Rick scowled. "It was a pipe bomb, packed with some kind of accelerant. It burnt so hot…Ron, that was meant to kill her, and us."

"I know, my friend. And this is all over something she heard? That's sick."

"You're telling me…Oh, boy, A.J., what time were we supposed to pick up the girls from Mom's?" Rick got a panicky look on his face, and A.J. had to laugh.

"About 20 minutes from now; let me call Linny and let them know we'll be there soon. We can explain things later."

As they were getting ready to leave, the office door opened, and the three Austin's came out, a grateful smile on Jaime's face as she let go her daughter's hand and embraced both Simons.

"Thank you for saving Chrissy, Rick, A.J….You've always been there for us, but taking care of her like you did…"

"It's okay…she's our Chrissy too…" Rick got choked up and hugged her back, then found himself staring at the reddened eyes of the former Colonel.

"I didn't know I was putting a target on your backs when I asked for your help…but thank you for taking care of her." He told them, holding out his big hand.

"Ah, hell, Steve…." Rick didn't know what to say, so he reached out and clasped Steve's hand, then hugged him.

Finally releasing him, Steve smiled as Chrystal stepped forward and kissed the cheek of first Rick then A.J., saying "Thanks from me too…."

"You're welcome, honey. Now listen, much as stopping these jerks is important, maybe we'd…" Rick started, only for Chrystal to give him a stubborn look.

"I'm not going to let someone scare me into silence, Uncle Rick. If you still want to come to the tryouts, I'll save places for you and Uncle A.J., and Auntie Laurie."

"All right, honey. Sheesh, where did she get all this hard-headedness?" he groused.

"From her mother." Steve teased, then ducked as Jaime pretended to swat at him.

"All right, but first sign of trouble, we take you to safety, okay?" A.J. told Chrystal, knowing she was right.

"Okay." She nodded, then Steve and Jaime echoed her. "Okay."

"Now that we've got that settled…" Rick began, only to be interrupted by Ron Johnson.

"Folks, whatever it is that you've got planned for being here tomorrow, cancel it. The tryout is going to be a closed campus affair. The principal has agreed it's best to close it to judges and students only." Rick started, only to see his friend shake his head imperceptibly.

"Okay, we'll discuss it later."

Forestalling any arguments, Rick and A.J. convinced their friends to come home with them, and soon the Simons and Austins were fixing dinner together.

"All right, who wants strip steak?" A.J. called from the patio.

"Watch that strip business around the kids, A.J…." Rick smirked, earning a tossed potholder from his brother. Picking up a dish towel, he made as if to whipper him back when a cleared throat halted him in mid-flip.

"Guys, what did I teach you about fighting when cooking?" Cecilia stood in the doorway, then advanced on her sons.

"Not to do it when you're around." Rick said smugly, then gave her a hug. A.J. put his tongs down, then did the same.

"Very funny, but I forgive you, you both were real heroes today." She told them, giving them an extra squeeze. "As a matter of fact, I'll watch the steaks for a moment, I think Ron needs to talk to you."

"Thanks Mom." A.J. kissed her cheek and handed her a pot holder. Rick snickered.

"Don't burn his meat, Mom….he'll never let you forget it."

As they left the patio, the chief of detective's voice could be heard in the family room, and the brothers found Steve, Jaime, Chrystal, Linda and Laurie gathered around him.

"There you are, Rick, A.J…." Ron waved them in, and instantly Laurie turned and held out her hand to her husband. Rick saw the worried look on her face, and taking her fingers in his, kissed them.

"Darling…" she whispered, pulling him next to her on the sofa.

"Thanks for not protesting the closing of the tryout's yesterday, guys. I had to do some arm-twisting, but you can be there as the "Insurance Company" representatives like you planned. Chrystal, you can't attend like you wanted to, but that's fine.." Ron shook his head as she broke in.

"Uncle Ron, I promised the girls I'd be there-please…it'll be okay. Plus the guys will be there."

"No. It's too dangerous…beside, honey…we need you to watch and see if any of the parents you saw show up. I'm going to have you sitting in the announcer's area in the gym to do that. Afterwards, you can tell the students you didn't want to distract them."

The young woman took a deep breath, then seeing her parents and "family's" expressions, nodded. "All right, Uncle Ron. You're the boss. Besides, " she flashed a smile at them as her mother put an arm around her, "I might be stubborn, but being a target is not my idea of fun!"

Steve shook his head, his hand going to caress Chrystal's face. "I'm proud of you for wanting to be there for your students, but what you're going to do is so much more important."

"Besides, honey, I want you to continue teaching Joey that history is more interesting then Uncle Rick's video games." Ron grinned, elbowing the older Simon. Rick snorted.

"Of course history is more interesting, but it can be fun too, I'll be happy to tell him the history of the pinball game…"

The chorus of boos from the others caused him to snicker as Ron groaned. "Now I know who taught him "score!"

After the moments of levity, it was sobering to Rick when dinner was over. Ron took him and A.J. aside as Steve and Jaime were helping serve dessert.

"Just in case, guys, I'm going to have Jaime nearby the girls locker room. Chrystal's going to have her speak to one of her classes, then help with the judging of each student. We already spoke to Mrs. Mitchell, and she'll alert school security to expect you."

"Good, that'll cover the kids; we'll be there in the stands and Chrystal will be our eye in the sky." A.J. said, feeling better that all the bases were covered.

"All the same, I'll be glad when we have this solved and Chrystal concentrating only on who discovered what." Rick replied wistfully.


	3. Chapter 3

"Darlin', have you seen my tie?"

Rick was searching desperately in his drawers for his "power" tie, the one he thought put the fear of God in those who crossed his path. At once a familiar gray and black piece of silk appeared in front of him, and he turned and caught Laurie up in his arms as she slipped the tie around his neck.

"My sweetheart…what would I do without you?" he murmured, kissing the fingers that adjusted his collar, then taking her lips in his.

"I never want you to know, darling." She whispered, clinging to him. "I love you so. You are my everything, and I want you to promise me to be extra careful today. I don't trust the people at that school."

"What do I get if I promise?" he teased, nuzzling her neck, then carrying her with him to the living room to get his jacket.

"Oh, let's see, how about me?" she replied, kissing his nose, then slipping out of his grasp to fetch his suit coat.

Waiting for her to deposit the jacket next to his briefcase, Rick scooped Laurie up and sat down in his chair with her in his lap.

"Okay, I promise." He said, stroking her face, then meeting her mouth with his again and again. "I love you too, angel. I'll come collect my forfeit when this is wrapped up tonight."

"I'll be waiting, Linda and I are going to have Abby and Mom over for lunch, so we won't worry so much."

Rick blessed her instincts; he knew the other women would be anxious until they heard the threat at the school was over. "That's a good idea, Laurie. You can also call Dad and let him know what's happening. I wish he didn't have to go to Ojai, at least he'll be back tomorrow."

Too soon it was time to drive to Phoenix, and hand in hand husband and wife went to Rick's truck and got on the road. As they approached A.J.'s condo, suddenly Laurie began to shake.

"Rick, no……you have to save her….." she gasped. Instantly Rick wheeled into his brother's driveway, then put the brake on and pulled her into his arms.

"Breathe, sweetheart….just breathe. It's all right…." He comforted her, at the same time putting his transmitter on .

"A.J., call Rudy….Laurie's having a premonition…."

Almost immediately Linda flew out the door, holding a bottle of water. In a moment she was at her sister-in-law's side, helping her take a sip of water.

"That's it, take a drink, sis. Rick, do you want me to help her slide out?"

At that Laurie took a deep breath, "I'm okay, Linny. Rick, just hold me…it was so bad."

"I will, I promise, darlin'." Rick told her, stroking her face. She stopped shaking, then opened her eyes as A.J. came out of the condo.

"Rick, don't let Chrystal be by herself…..someone's going to take her away, some place dark…they're going to kill her!" she cried.

"Shhh, angel…listen to me…no one is going to kill her, I promise." Rick frantically told her, seeing her breathing start to become rapid again. He repeated his words, holding her tightly until she calmed down.

"Yes, Rick…" she murmured, focusing on his eyes, then leaning against him. Relief flooded him as Laurie finally was able to sit up, then manage a smile.

"I'm fine, darling….just hold me…."

"Forever, sweetheart." Rick kissed her, as another car screeched up, then Rudy Wells was at their side.

"Missy, what happened, what did you see?" he asked, putting his hand on hers.

"Oh Rudy, it was awful…I saw Chrystal in a room, like a box. She got up to leave, then someone in a hood grabbed her around the neck, dragged her out of the room and down some steps. She was crying, and they hit her then …she was screaming, and there was blood…..."

As she wiped her eyes, Rick stroked her hair. "I promise, darlin', no one is going to do that to Chrystal. Did you recognize anyone in your vision?"

Laurie shook her head. "No, love. It was so dark, but something peculiar, ..there was a man in the shadows…..like a look out. "

"That's good, Missy…just let it go. Now come inside, I want you to rest." Rudy told her sternly, a worried look in his eyes.

"Yes, Rudy." Laurie smiled and let the older man and Rick help her up. Walking her into the house, the guys steered her to the sofa in the living room and made her comfortable.

"I'm fine, guys. Go ahead and go…everything is okay." She assured them, seeing the two brothers were unsure about leaving her.

"All right, but if you start feeling sick…." Rick began, only for Laurie to put her fingers over his mouth, then replace them with her lips.

"I love you so, you are my strength…." She sniffed then kissed him again.

"I love you too, my sweet girl. I'll be home as soon as I can."

Finally assured of his wife's health, Rick and A.J. made their goodbyes, then drove off.

As they reached Crested Ridge High, Rick noticed a couple of Phoenix PD cars, and felt better.

"Good sign, Rick. After we check in, let's find Ron." A.J. suggested.

Picking up their visitor's badges, the Simon's worked their way through the lunch time throngs of students and checked on the layout of the gym. Peering up at a small window near the ceiling, Rick felt a chill as he looked at it and thought of his wife's vision.

"A.J….It does look like a box."


	4. Chapter 4

"What does?" Ron Johnson came up next to the brothers, then frowned as Rick filled him in on his wife's premonition.

"Is she all right, Rick. It's been a while, hasn't it, and these things drain her so…."

"She was okay when I left-Mom and Linda and Rudy were with her and Abby's coming. It's just that this one was so vivid……..I'm thinking it would be better if one of us stayed with Chrystal."

Both Ron and A.J. were silent, then A.J. nodded.

"That might be safer then just having a guard there." Ron admitted. "The principal is very concerned that we're making a mountain out of a molehill. Only the fact that someone did try to kill Chrystal made him agree to this setup as it is."

As if aware he was being talked about, a thin, balding man came up to the three men as they prepared to take their places.

"Chief, I take it these are the investigators?" he asked, looking down his nose at Rick and A.J.. Seeing an angry gleam in his brother's eye, A.J. took the initiative.

"Yes, I'm A.J. Simon and this is my brother Rick. You're Mr. Chester, right?" As the man impatiently nodded, he continued. "We're the ones who were asked to look after Ms. Austin by her parents. Surely you don't think Colonel Austin and his wife are overreacting?"

"Uh, no. Of course not, we wouldn't do anything to lose a teacher of her caliber. As a matter of fact, Mrs. Austin has been kind enough to speak to many of our students about her career and the importance of education." Chester said hurriedly. "Please feel free to let me know if you have any questions, please."

"Certainly." A.J. pretended to accept the fawning cooperation, then made a face as he walked away. Ron cracked up as Rick growled, "I'd like to give him a PE lesson or two."

"Down, Rick down. He is a snotty little man, but…" Ron stopped when he saw the judges gather at a table at the end of the gym.

"Show time, guys. A.J., you take that side of the gym…Rick, upstairs and to your right, show Madden your pass and stick like glue to Chrystal."

Following his instructions, the brothers split up and Rick soon was ensconced with a bucket of popcorn in the announcer's booth, a nervous Chrystal next to him.

For the next hour, she faithfully kept an eye on her young charges, and several of them were very happy by the comments Jaime made as to how they could better their performances. When the tryouts were over, the head PE teacher stood and praised the girls, then promised to have the final selections announced at school assembly in the morning. At that, Rick received a beep from his transmitter.

"Hey Ron." Rick saw it was the chief of detectives signaling him.

"Rick, did Chrystal recognize anyone?"

"I don't think so….everything was pretty normal…" he started, then was almost knocked out of his chair by the young teacher's standing and saying, "That's one of them!"

"Where?" Rick shot out of his seat, then looked to see where she was pointing. Down on the gym floor, two men were gesturing demonstratively as they spoke with the principal.

"Which one, honey?" he asked, then caught his breath as one of them turned and looked up at them.

"Him, the one with the loose tie. That's one of the man I saw walking away." Chrystal answered emphatically.

"All right, Chrissy, stay here, don't let anyone in …..Ron, did you hear that?" Rick started for the door as Ron answered, "Yes, I'm coming out onto the floor, have Chrystal stay right there."

"I'll be right there….oh, hi, Mrs. Mitchell." Rick stopped in mid-stride as the vice principal stood in the doorway.

"Mr. Simon, I think your brother was looking for you." She said, nervously.

"Thanks, ma'am. He'll be right up for you, honey." Rick told Chrystal, then clattered down the stairs. As he reached the bottom of the flight, he thought he saw someone in the shadows, then it hit him.

Ducking into an alcove, he put his transmitter to his lips.

"A.J., where are you?"

"With Jaime, one of the girls found a threatening note in her locker….and you're not going to believe who's her mother.."

"Yes I would, get up here, quick!" Rick turned, then stealthily crept back up the stairs. Above him he heard a muffled cry, then a low voice.

"Don't make a sound, Chrystal, or I'll kill you."

Immediately he stopped, not knowing if he should rush her attacker or wait until they were within range. The decision was made for him as creaking footsteps approached, then he saw the young woman just above him, her arms forced behind her and a weapon of some kind in her back.

As she came down the last set of steps before the landing, Rick snaked an arm out and pulled Chrystal from her abductor's grasp, then caught the hooded figure square in the face with his fist. At once a metallic object went flying down the stairs, then the attacker lunged at the two of them. "You're both dead!"

"No, don't touch them!"

Suddenly a furious Jaime Austin was in front of them, yanking the attacker by the arm away from Rick and Chrystal, then throwing them over the stair rail.

A strangled noise escaped from the figure as it hit the floor, then A.J. appeared in the hallway. "Don't move!" he yelled, his weapon drawn. As the person lay there, moaning, A.J. reached down and pulled the hood off, to reveal a disheveled Mrs. Mitchell.

"Honey, are you all right?" Rick asked, seeing Chrystal shaking. He saw her wrists were bound with rope, and quickly freed her, then released her to her mother.

"I was so scared, Mom, I can't stop shaking…" she gasped, then took a deep breath. "Thank you for saving me, Uncle Rick. But, I can't …I can't believe it, why would Mrs. Mitchell do that, I didn't do anything to hurt her."

"I'm sorry, Chrissy. I'm afraid she was behind the threat one of the girls just received. She must have realized you might recognize the men you saw, and decided to stop you from identifying them." Rick explained, as Jaime helped her down the steps. "I think the guys you saw were Mrs. Mitchell's husband, and their accomplice."

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Ron arrived with two security officers, who loaded the dazed woman onto a stretcher. "Chrystal….did she hurt you?" he asked worriedly, then relaxed as she shook her head.

"No…thanks to Uncle Rick and Mom, she didn't get a chance. As soon as you left, Mrs. Mitchell grabbed my arm and showed a gun to me, telling me not to make a sound. I was so shocked I couldn't move, then she pulled me out of my chair and tied my wrists, then forced me out of the room. I thought I heard someone coming, so I tried to call out, but she put a hand over my mouth."

"I heard you, baby." Jaime's voice caught, then she hugged her daughter tightly. "I heard your cry, and I was terrified I wouldn't get there in time."

"You did, Mom, it's okay, you and Uncle Rick found me…." She replied, then raising her head, managed a smile at the others as Ron shook his head.

"Thank God for brave women and smart husbands…."

"You can say that again." A.J. grinned, throwing an arm around his brother.

As the small group left the gymnasium, a thought struck Rick, and he turned to look at the assembled onlookers.

"A.J., wait a minute…..we're still missing another conspirator…."

"Let it go, Rick. I'm going to have Chrystal give her statement, then send you all home." Ron interrupted him, steering the brothers toward the parking lot. "I have a feeling Mrs. Mitchell and her accomplice will finger him soon enough. I have two men interviewing all the parents, no one leaves until we find him."

As Jaime and Chrystal were climbing into Ron's cruiser, a sports car screeched into the lot, and Steve Austin and Oscar Goldman jumped out, followed by an anxious Laurie Simon.

"Dad!"

Steve raced to his wife and daughter, catching them up in his arms and kissing them, then Rick got out of his truck and embraced his wife.

"Darlin', what are you doing here? You promised to stay put ….."

"I had to…I saw the face, the person in the hood….and the lookout in my vision…" Laurie's words tumbled out of her mouth as she added, "If I saw that man again…"

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Ortega, we appreciate your efforts…" a supercilious voice interrupted them, then the unwelcome persona of Mr. Chester came into view. As he turned to say his goodbyes, Laurie gasped.

"That's him, the one who ….."

"The one who was in front of my classroom." Chrystal chimed in, stepping back.

Ron got back out of his cruiser, then his skeptical expression changed to one of disbelief.

"Are you two sure?"

"Positive, Ron……I saw him, clear as day."

"That's him, Uncle Ron….." Chrystal interrupted him, then shrank back as the principal turned, then started to advance toward them. "You!"

"No you don't…." Steve Austin leaped in front of his family, then reached out and picked the now cowed Principal Chester up and shook him.

"Please, let me down, I'm sorry…Please." He begged, as a 45' caliber pistol fell from his sports coat. "I just wanted my daughter to have a chance."

"Nice work, Steve…thanks." Ron said, as he yanked the would-be assailant off the pavement, then handcuffed him.

"I don't believe it….but that explains a lot…" Rick smirked, wanting to thumb his nose as the man was led away. Instantly he felt a tug on his arm, and he looked down into his wife's hazel eyes.

"Looks like I get to collect my forfeit." He chuckled, dropping a kiss on her lips as he put his arm around her.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to pay up." She responded archly, breaking all their friends and family up.


	5. Chapter 5

"Steve, I do not believe you busted a hole in the cabin, after all the work we put into it." Jaime fussed, coming around the side of the barn and fuming at her husband.

"It's not that bad, honey. Just help me put the putty in and no one will notice." Steve gave her a hangdog look that would have made her laugh any other time.

"No, save that look for Rudy….he's about the only one that works on still." Jaime told him, then a familiar noise caught her attention.

"What?" Jaime strode toward the small cabin, then stopped dead in her tracks as a chorus of "Happy Birthday" broke out.

"Steeeeeve!"

The big man stepped forward, then picked his shocked wife up and kissed her.

"That's my name….Happy Birthday, Jaime!"

"Thank you…oh you wonderful fibber!" she chuckled, then grinned at Rick Simon's off-key "And many more……"

"Thank you, thank you all." Jaime hugged all her friends and family, then misted up as her daughter carefully carried in a cake full of flowers and candles.

"Make a wish, Mom….."

"I already have everything I want, Chrissy." She said, blowing out all the candles, then taking a place of honor at one of the picnic tables set up with sandwiches and salads.

As their children insisted on serving their parents and friends, Rick and Laurie relaxed and watched everyone eating and laughing and talking. Seeing Steve feeding his wife, Rick was struck by the feeling of relief now that the Principal and Vice Principal of Crested Ridge were sentenced to prison. The third conspirator was already there, having made a plea deal and saving Chrystal and Rick and A.J. from testifying.

"Thank God I don't have to look at them again, Uncle Rick." She had sighed, clinging to her father's hand as the hearing broke up.

"Well, you were brave to look them in the face like you did." A.J. came up to her and gave her a hug."

"I just remembered they couldn't hurt me the way with all of you around." Chrystal told them, giving her father a squeeze.

Now that the legal process had finished, the young teacher had put up with the questions and curiosity of her students and school was almost back to normal…with one exception.

"I can't believe that woman and Mr. Chester actually wanted their severance pay, and that the school board was going to give it to them." Steve said in disbelief.

"Well, they weren't exactly brain surgeons, considering Mrs. Mitchell was playing Mr. Chester and her husband to see who could get her daughter on the Pep Squad. But that the hiring committee didn't check out their background, or that their daughter was attending here?" Rick snorted as A.J. added, "Even putting that threatening note in her locker….poor girl, at least going to live with her grandparents, she'll have a fresh start."

"No accounting for taste…" Linda shook her head disdainfully, then saw Laurie and Jaime laughing at the guys shocked faces.

"What? Oh, them." Linda giggled as Laurie put her hands on her hips. "I love it-it's not like you don't talk about what men see in other women." She chuckled.

"Honey, it's just that….we forget…" A.J. fumbled for a moment, then Steve put an arm around his wife and finished "how much smarter our wives are."

"Hmmmm, I think you just gave me another present, Steve." Jaime kissed his cheek, then laughed as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Nice save, pal." Rick snickered, then tried to reach for Laurie, only for her to dodge his grasp and tease, "Have to come and get me, darling."

'Oh…..?" Now he was grinning in anticipation as he handed his empty glass to his brother. "Excuse me, but I never turn down a challenge."

Laurie laughed, then scampered through the patio and into the house, as her grandchildren pointed and yelled, "Grandpa and Grandma are playing tag!"

"Thanks, kids." Rick ruffled Petey and Lala's hair as he went past them, then pulled the kitchen door closed. "Is that what they call it?" A.J. smirked, then Linda put a platter of cupcakes on the table and sat down next to him. "When they could have dessert.", she added.

"Well, that'll take a while." Oscar told the others with a grin, then pulled a gift bag out from under his chair and planted it in front of Jaime. "Happy birthday, babe."

"Oscar….thank you." Jaime smiled and opened the tissue paper, then her jaw dropped as she unwrapped a leather badge holder and nameplate.

"Oscar…..this is your….I mean.." she stopped, puzzled, then it hit her.

"You retired five years ago…does this mean?"

"I'm no longer employed in any capacity with the government, honey. That means no more reporting to Ojai to beg for funding for programs or having Rudy have to drop everything to help justify their cutting OSI research funds." Oscar admitted. "I'm finally at liberty, babe. Home to stay with my family."

"Thank you….that's the best present I could get!" Jaime told him, giving him a big hug.

As Rick and Laurie came out of the house, they spied the birthday girl's enthusiastic reaction.

"Dad must have told her, I'm so glad, love." Laurie said joyfully, then Rick pulled her against him.

"Now everything's perfect, sweetheart. Mom's happy too. Look."

Cecilia was carrying some glasses of ice tea and lemonade and immediately Oscar got up and helped place them on the picnic tables. Whatever he said put a blush on her face, but she kissed his cheek then sat down next to Chrystal.

"Come on, darling. Now we really have something to celebrate." Laurie whispered softly, slipping her hand into his.

"Yes, princess." He brought her fingers to his lips, then led her back to their family as Steve called, "Come on you two, before the kids finish all the cupcakes."

As they sat down, Chrystal got up, then raising her glass, cleared her throat.

"I'd like to toast my mother, and father and my adopted family. Thank you for being there for me, and for helping make this home. Happy Birthday, Mom."

As everyone raised their glasses, Steve and Jaime hugged each other, then their daughter.

"This is the best birthday ever." Jaime sniffed, then smiled at all their family and friends.

"And like Chrissy said, thank you for giving us a home."

As everyone cheered the birthday girl, Steve wiped his eyes, then took Jaime's hand.

"Okay, honey, let's look at your new house."

Hand in hand they walked out to their cabin, as everyone followed. Bringing up the rear, Oscar and Rudy beamed as Steve scooped up a surprised Jaime and carried her over the threshold.

"You know we're all on our own now, old friend." Rudy told Oscar, watching as Chrystal threw confetti and A.J.'s children scrambled inside to pick it up. "No more government protection."

"I think we'll manage just fine, now, Rudy. With Rick and A.J.'s brains, and Steve and Jaime's brawn, we'll be okay." Oscar replied.

"Come on, Uncle Oscar, Uncle Rudy." Chrystal stuck her head outside and beckoned to them.

"Coming honey!" both men replied, then went to join their family.

Fin


End file.
